The Interesting Consequences of a Dare
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: Everyone knows what a game of Truth or Dare can lead to...They always turn out bad because there was always someone who gets an outrageous dare that had consequences. New DMHG fic! Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1:Saturday night games

The Interesting Consequences of a Dare.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy though!

A/N hey everyone. I decided to write another story. I am writing my other ones, but I like to write others that are different. Sort of a side project.

**Please R&R. thankyou.**

'Ron, I will not participate in your stupid, immature, snog fest games!' said Hermione.

The trio were sitting in the Great hall for lunch, when Ron told Hermione about his plans for a game of Truth or Dare, on Saturday night, in the room of requirements.

'Oh common Hermione. This will be fun. Saturday is our last day before holidays. You never have this sort of fun. I mean…it's a chance to explore new things. And get to know people' Harry shook his head at Ron's pathetic attempt to get Hermione to go on Saturday night.

Everyone knew what these sorts of games were. They were just an excuse to snog people, without it being suspicious. They always turned out bad because there was always someone who got an outrageous dare that had consequences.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really just wanted to go and study.

'These are just an excuse for you to get a snog and maybe a free lay. I, on the other hand am much more mature than you and do not think with my genitals!' she picked up her books and walked out of the hall, towards her common room.

Ron sat there stunned. It did not really register what she had said.

'She really needs to get out more' he said to Harry

'Just leave it mate. It's no use. You know very well what she is like'

Hermione stormed through her portrait hole.

'Stupid males and their stupid penises. All they ever do is think with it, nothing else. Sometimes you just want to chop it off and hang it on the clothesline' she stormed towards the stairs when a chuckle came from behind her. She whipped around and saw a very amused Malfoy standing against the wall with his arms crossed over.

'You know Granger, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity' he said, a smirk playing across his face.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she snapped.

'Nothing. I just love watching you get pissed off. And what I find more amusing, is you of all people to talk about penises. Never thought you knew what they were' he chuckled slightly.

Hermione was fuming. She hated putting up with this crap.

'Bugger off' she snapped and turned around. She was about to head up the stairs when-

'Running low on comebacks mudblood? Never thought I'd see the day' he clucked his tongue waiting for her retort.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards him

'You know Malfoy' she was really losing patience 'I'm not in the mood. Ok?' she went to turn around.

Malfoy smirked 'Oh I know. Why else would you still be a virgin' he chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. Hermione was fuming. You could literally see the steam coming from her ears.

'What have I said about your vulgar remarks about my virginity? And how would you even know if I am?' she stepped closer to him.

'Hey there mudblood. It's not my fault you're still a virgin, let alone that you haven't even kissed anyone. I would know because you never bring anyone here and all you ever do is study' he put his arms up in defence.

She took another deep breath ' Right. So all of you think I am just this big 'virgin' prude that does nothing but study?' she snapped. Malfoy let out a cheeky grin.

'Yes' he said shortly. Hermione bit her tongue in order to stop herself from hexing him, for being an annoying prat.

'Well then. We will see about that. We are having a game of Truth or Dare in the room of requirements on Saturday night. Be there' she went to walk past him 'and bring some of your pathetic lowlife Slytherin friends with you' she stormed past him and out of the portrait hole.

She ran to the Quidditch pitch to find Harry and Ron. And sure enough, they were there practicing.

'Harry, Ron!' she yelled to get their attention. They saw her and flew back down to the ground. Hermione looked at the ground and began to play with her fingers uncomfortably.

'What is it Hermione?' asked Harry. Hermione looked up at them.

'Ummm, we might have some extra visitors on Saturday night' she bit her tongue.

Ron looked at her questionably.

'What do you mean?' he asked cocking an eyebrow. Hermione took a deep breath. But instead of it coming out clear. It came out in a complete muddle.

'Itoldmalfoythatwearehavingagameoftruthordareonsaturdaynightandforhimtobethereandtobringsomeofhislowlifefriends' she waited for their reply.

'What?' they said in unison.

'I told Malfoy that we are having a game of truth or Dare on Saturday night and for him to be there and to bring some of his lowlife friends' she took a breath. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

'Why did you do that!' yelled Ron. Hermione winced.

'Because, he was being a complete jerk and saying stuff and I kind of just blurted it out'

'What stuff?' asked Harry

'Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. He was just saying how I do nothing in my life that is even remotely fun' she lied 'don't worry about it. You know what its like with Slytherin's. As much as I hate to admit it, it will liven it up' Harry and Ron made a mumble sound.

'Ok, fine! But I swear, if they do anything. And I mean anything. We will hex them into oblivion' said Ron.

'Cheer up Hermione' said Ginny 'There is nothing to worry about. We are all going to be there to make sure those creeps don't do anything stupid' it was Saturday afternoon and was only a few hours until the game. Hermione was playing with her food. She was very worried about the game. Why had she let Malfoy win like that?

She was mature, but for him to make her "give in" like that scared her.

'I'm really dreading this' she said her hand supporting her face on the table.

'Ok. You have to stop. This will be fun and you did say to him that you wanted to prove him wrong? Well. I think that first we need to do a sort of make over so you can start your "proving wrong" stuff'

'Didn't exactly use those words, but you are right. Ok, make over. Sounds like fun' she said sarcastically.

The girls spent a few hours before the game to prep Hermione. Lavender and Pavati helped Ginny.

Before long Hermione was ready. They tried as hard as they could but her hair would not budge. By the end of it, Hermione got so annoyed she put a curse on it to fall into loose curls down her back.

Her clothes consisted on a short black, pleated skirt and a tight fitted white shirt. It kind of gave off the naughty schoolgirl look. They did her make up. Just to highlight her features.

She looked a much better improvement. But she felt uncomfortable.

'Stop pulling at your skirt' snapped Ginny as they neared the room of requirements.

'I feel like my ass is hanging out' she said pulling the bottom of it down. Ginny giggled.

'Hermione, the skirt is a little longer then to be able to see your ass. Relax and undo the first two buttons of your shirt. You want to show off a bit of your black bra' Ginny undid the buttons for her. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was so not used to seeing herself like this.

They entered the room and most of the students invited were there. The room had been changed into a sort of lounge. A bar in the corner and comfy red couches.

After about five minutes the drinking began. The Slytherins hadn't show up yet. Hermione was handed a drink and she took it. She looked at it as if unsure what to do with it.

'Go on Hermione' said Ginny. Hermione took a breath and drank the lot in one gulp.

'What are we waiting for?' asked an annoyed Seamus 'Can we start this bloody game or not?'

'No. We have to wait for a few…others' said Harry. It had been a good Hour before they came. The door burst open to reveal Malfoy and his pack of Slytherin lowlifes. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy.

'Finally!' said Ron 'Can we get this game started?' everyone had taken a seat. Malfoy, upon arriving noticed Hermione and her outfit straight away. He cocked an eyebrow at her, but she just returned it with a scowl.

'Right, I'll go first…ummm, Lavender. Truth or Dare?' Lavender, who is one of the sluttiest girls in Gryffindor was sure to pick dare.

'Dare' she said. There it was, dare.

'I dare you' He looked around the room 'To take Blaise Zabini into another room and give him head' said Ron with a laugh. Everyone had a bit to drink by the time the Slytherins came. Lavender simply giggled and got up. Blaise seemed to be happy about this as he got up. And followed Lavender into the other room. A few minutes later Lavender walked out of the room wiping her mouth, followed by Blaise, who was zipping up his pants. Everyone burst into laughter as they came to sit down. Drinks had been flowing while they were waiting and they were all tipsy. Hermione felt as if it was a horrible dream. Malfoy kept looking over at her and for a few moments at a time, she wondered if he was looking down her top or looking up her skirt when she fell back on the couch in laughter.

'Ok' said an out of breath Blaise 'Potter, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth'

'Have you ever gone all the way with a girl and if so what positions?' asked a chuckling Blasie.

'Yes I have and in any sort of position you can think of' he winked.

They game continued well into the night. Ron had been dared to snog Pansy for a whole 3 minutes, Seamus had been asked if he ever had a fantasy about a guy (mind you he said yes), Ginny had been dared to do a strip tease in front of everyone and Crabbe and Goyle had been dared to run around the corridor naked outside the room of requirements. But Malfoy and Hermione had not been asked yet.

'Granger, Truth or Dare?' asked a completely pissed Blasie. Hermione was drunk.

'Dare. I don't want anyone to think I am a prude no more' she got up and began to take her shirt off when Blaise stopped her.

'Granger. You need the dare first' he said laughing

'Oh yeah' she said falling back onto the couch. Malfoy, who was not as drunk as expected, was very amused by her display.

'I dare you to become Malfoy's personal slave/maid for the entire year. That includes going to his place on the holidays and all, which seeing as holidays start tomorrow, I guess you will have to accept tonight' she looked from Blasie to Malfoy.

'Ok' she said

'But, to seal this dare, we have to do a spell, that binds you to him and you can only be released when he gives the word' everyone was laughing as if it was all a big joke 'Ok, I have to do the spell and then, to properly seal it, you have to kiss him'

Hermione got up off the couch and stood in the middle of the floor. Malfoy did the same and stood in front of her. He was going to enjoy having the mudblood as his slave. Oh, the possibilities.

Blasie walked up to them and took out his wand, he did the spell that binded them.

'Ok, now to seal it' with that Malfoy grabbed Hermione and smashed his lips onto hers, instantly, their tongues were dulling against each other. Everyone was staring at them as the kiss grew and grew. Malfoy did not expect to enjoy it much. He was just going to give her a quick kiss, but instead he wanted more. She tasted too good.

His hands moved from around her waist to the bottom of her skirt, touching her up her thigh and under her skirt. Hermione moaned as he touched higher. Hermione moved her hands under his shirt and touched his chest and stomach.

It was getting too hot and heavy for his liking, so with that, Malfoy pulled away. Hermione was breathless. She swayed for a second and collapsed. But she would have hit the ground if Malfoy hadn't stopped her. The position he held her in gave him a clear view of her chest. That's when he decided that he could play with her. Although he hated her, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Everyone ran up and took her out of Malfoy's hands.

'Leave her. I live in the same place, I might as well help her there' by this time, she had regained some consciousness.

Malfoy dragged her through the portrait hole and up to her room. Her shirt had come undone another two buttons. Malfoy noticed this as he put her on the bed. He also noticed that her skirt had ridden up and was showing a lot of leg.

'Who knew she had a body like this, filthy mudblood?' he asked himself. Just then he felt tightness in his pants. 'Shit' with that he tore out of there and ran to the bathroom for a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2:Holiday hell

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter.

A/N thought I might as well put up chapter two straight away.

Hermione woke up to find herself hanging over the edge of the bed. Her head was pounding. 'What happened last night?' she asked herself as she rubbed her eyes.

'Well, you tried to strip and your dare was to become my personal slave and you accepted. Does that ring a bell?' Hermione turned her head over her shoulder to see Malfoy leaning against the doorframe looking rather amused. She then saw him tilt his head and lick his lips. Then it hit her. She was leaning over the bed, still in her skirt. She let out a scream as she tried to fix herself up, but ended up on the floor. Malfoy let out a chuckle.

'Your so perverted' she said getting up. She went to walk to the bathroom, but her head hurt so bad it felt as if it was going to explode. She walked over to her dressing table and took her wand out. Muttering a spell, she made all her signs of a hangover disappear.

She went to walk past Malfoy, but he stood in front of her. She made a move to the right, but he followed. She did the same to the left and he followed.

'What do you want?' she snapped. He smirked and traced a finger across the rim of her shirt that was undone five buttons. He traced his finger along the edge of her bra. She slapped his hand away.

'How dare you touch me like that, you disgusting ferret' he chuckled. This made her more annoyed 'what? What's so bloody funny?' she followed his gaze and noticed that the front of her skirt had been caught in her underwear. She looked up at him. If looks could kill. She fixed it up and pushed past him into the bathroom. She went over to the shower and spun around.

'What are you still doing here!' she shrieked. Malfoy walked slowly up to her.

'I hope you still remember the dare Granger?' she looked at him as if he had three heads.

'Dare? What dare?' he quirked an eyebrow. Just then she remembered 'Shit!' she screamed. Malfoy was taken aback.

'Naughty, Naughty head girl using such fowl language. What would happen if the young ones heard?' he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so annoying.

'Just bugger off Malfoy' she snapped. His face turned from amused to annoyed.

'Oh no you don't. You are my slave. You listen to me. Now, you take a shower, get ready and pack your things. Meet me in the common room when you are done' he turned around and headed for the door. He stopped and turned 'and if you don't hurry up Granger, I will be forced to come and get you, whether your dressed or not' he smirked and left the room.

Hermione was furious. How could she let herself do something so stupid? It was all Harry and Ron's fault.

Hermione stomped down to the common room after mentally abusing herself for being a complete idiot. Now, she had to be Malfoy's slave for the whole year.

'Bout time Granger' he snapped as she dropped her truck with a loud thud.

'What about my parents?' she said crossing her arms over.

'Don't worry. I sent them a letter. They know' Hermione quirked an eyebrow

'You told them about the dare and everything?' she asked sarcastically

'Don't be stupid Granger. I told them you were needed for heads business for the holidays' he rolled his eyes 'Common we have to go' He headed out the door, but Hermione stood where she was. 'Granger, you have to follow my orders'

'No Malfoy. I am not going to be your slave. Who knows what kind of sick things your planning' he smirked at her.

'Only one way to find out' he said in a low voice

'What was that?' she asked getting a little worried now 'What do you mean?' she followed him out of the portrait hole and down the corridors. She was actually beginning to get worried at the things that could happen.

They arrived at the front of the Malfoy mansion. It was huge.

'Wow!' was all Hermione could say as Malfoy walked in ahead of her.

'Just don't go dirtying it with your filthy mudblood germs Granger' he said as she followed him up to his room. They walked into the bedroom.

It was big and had a large king size bed in the middle, a bathroom off to the side, a large walk in wardrobe and another door off to the side.

'This is my room Granger. Don't touch anything that isn't yours…, which is nothing. I catch you, you will be punished' he warned. He walked towards the spare door and opened it. It was another room. It was not too big, but cosy. The room had a queen size bed, a desk and anything else you find in a bedroom. Hermione (mentally) liked the room.

'Let me guess, that's my room?' she snapped. Malfoy smirked.

'Your outfit as my slave is in the wardrobe. Meet me in here in five minutes' he closed the door behind her. She let out a deep breath and walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out her outfit.

Malfoy was waiting on one of his couches for her. He couldn't help but grin at the outfit that he had chosen for her to wear. He was going to use her in many ways.

Suddenly a scream came from her door. Malfoy nearly burst out in laughter as Hermione stormed into his room carrying a French maid outfit. She flashed it in front of him.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' she screeched. Malfoy smirked and stood up.

'Your outfit. I chose it myself. You like it?' he asked trying not to laugh.

'I knew you were up to something Malfoy. Cut the crap. I am not wearing this _thing_'

'Yes you are. That is what I have chosen for you to wear. You have to obey me. If you don't, you get punished. Understood?' Hermione glared at him. She hated him more then ever. She stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

Malfoy let out a deep breath and sat back on the couch.

Ten minutes later, a very pissed off Hermione walked into the room, wearing the outfit. Malfoy had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked at him. An evil smile came across her face. She slowly walked into the bathroom and crept back out with a cup of water. As she neared Malfoy, he stirred. She stood still for a few minutes. Then, without any warning she threw the water onto his face.

Malfoy shot straight up from the shock.

'What the?' he looked up to see Hermione looking rather amused.

'You'll pay for that mudblood' he said, water dripping.

He got off the couch and started walking towards her. She stepped backwards until she hit the edge of the bed. A worried expression across her face as he stepped closer. He was furious at what she had done. She fell onto the bed as he came closer. She scrambled onto the bed, reaching for the other side. Malfoy was looking at her up and down. The outfit showed off her best body features.

She turned around and tried reaching for the other side of the bed, when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back. She screamed as he flipped her back over and got on top of her.

'Get off me Malfoy!' she screamed as he pinned her arms down.

'I told you. You will be punished for disobeying me' with one hand he grabbed the back of her hair pulling it back. He then licked up the side of her neck. Hermione gasped. She relaxed for a moment. Malfoy thought that she liked it. He went to undo her dress, when she put her legs up and kicked him. He fell onto the ground and she scrambled off the bed and ran for her room.

He quickly jumped up and ran after her. As he came near, she slammed the door in his face.

Breathing hard, she took off her shoes and her headpiece and headed towards her bed. She could feel tears building up.

As she began to untie her dress, Malfoy burst through the door. She screamed and tried to run to the other side of the bed.

'There's nowhere to go Granger' he said walking up to her. She then quickly tried to crawl over her bed but was again flipped over with him on top. She tried to hit him off but he didn't move.

'Malfoy stop!' she screamed. She tired again and again to push him off but couldn't.

'No one does that to me mudblood. You will be punished for it' with that, he pulled out his wand and closed the door. Locking it and putting a silencing charm on it. He then turned to her and put a charm on her to tie her to the bed.

She was breathing hard. She was scared.

He put his hands down and ripped the dress open, revealing her black bra and matching underwear.

She was now crying and screaming for him to let her go.

'Malfoy, please stop' he began to kiss his way down her neck, down her chest and to her stomach. He licked her lightly as a gasp came from her lips. He came up again, this time face to face.

'I know you want it Granger. I can feel it. When I touch you' he put his hand between her legs and pressed firmly. She pushed her hips up from the touch. She gasped, as he pressed harder. Although she was scared, she was beginning to relax a bit. His touch _was_ intoxicating. And the more he touched the more she wanted it. But she would never let him know that.

'S-stop Malfoy. I wont let you do this' her tears were gone as he came closer to her. He teased her lips with his own as he pressed his body into hers. She gasped from the contact.

'Don't worry my little mudblood slave. You will be experiencing different things while you are my slave. But I suggest that we have a little test run now' he moved down her body once again and kissed all the way. He began to tease her thighs with his lips. Hermione was beginning to pant. She was so scared, having to be treated like this for a whole year? She didn't want this.

'I said stop Malfoy!' she screamed as she tried to kick him. This only made him angrier.

'You will pay for every, stupid mistake you make Granger' with that, he put his hands to her underwear and ripped them off. Hermione let out a scream in protest. Just as he lowered himself a yell came from the door.

'Draco! Draco, are you in there? We need to talk some business right now' his fathers voice came. Malfoy looked furious. He was just about to give Hermione, what he called a 'Test run' when he interrupted. Hermione sighed in relief. Mafloy pushed himself off her and with a flick of his wand, everything went back to normal.

Hermione climbed off the bed and began to head out the door when she was grabbed and smashed into the wall.

'We will continue this later mudblood' he pushed her away and walked out the door.


	3. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: I am writing this because I want to warn all my readers (you guys) that I will be starting school tomorrow and I will not be having enough time to write chapters on my stories. I am starting year 12, which equals enormous amounts of homework.

**I will update when I can and writing when I can, so please keep an eye out for them all. I will be writing a sequel to Addicted to the enemy, and I Hate Everything About You is not a one-shot. There will be a chapter for that one too…and for my other stories as well. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my fics. I am so happy to know that you like them and to know that you cried in Addicted to the enemy was bloody awesome! Thanks.**

**I love you guys heaps…byes.**


End file.
